Ruby (Canon, Pokémon Adventures)/Unbacked0
|-|Ruby= |-|Nana (Mightyena)= |-|Kiki (Delcatty)= |-|Rara (Gardevoir)= |-|Rara (Mega-Gardevoir)= |-|Mumu (Swampert)= |-|Mumu (Mega-Swampert)= |-|Feefee (Milotic)= |-|Fofo (Castform)= Summary Ruby is the son of the Gym Leader Norman. He likes Pokémon based on their looks and doesn't like Pokémon fighting when they don't have to which is because when he was younger he got into a fight with a Salamance where he got a scar which traumatised the girl he was with so he vowed never to fight in front of someone again. Several years later, he and his family moved to Hoenn and he ran away from home to become a Pokémon Coordinator. While on the run, he encountered a wild girl named Sapphire and they got into an argument which turned into a bet where the winner would be the first one to gain all of their respective medals (All eight Hoenn Gym Badges for Sapphire and all 20 Honne Contest Ribbons for Ruby) within the span of eighty days. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least 7-B as a Poochyena, 7-A is a Mightyena, 6-B in the Emerald chapters |''' At least '''7-B as a Skitty, 7-A as a Delcatty, 6-B in the Emerald chapters |''' '''7-B as a Ralts, At least 7-B as a Kirlia, 6-B as a Gardevoir, Higher as a Mega-Gardevoir | 7-B as a Mudkip, At least 7-B as a Marshstomp, 7-A as a Swampert, 6-B in the Emerald chapters, Higher as a Mega-Swampert |''' At least '''7-B as a Feebas, 7-A as a Milotic, 6-B in the Emerald chapters | 7-B at the beginning of the Ruby & Sapphire chapters, 7-A at the end of the Ruby & Sapphire chapters, 6-B in the Emerald chapters Name: Ruby (Titled as The Charmer) Origin: Pokémon Adventures Gender: Male Age: 15 (As of the Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire chapters) Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Pokémon Coordinator Powers and Abilities: |-|Ruby=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Flight (With the Running Shoes), Fear Manipulation (Can scare Pokémon with just his stare) |-|Nana=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Reduction (Via Leer) Fear Manipulation (Via Intimidate), Willpower Manipulation (Via Roar), Energy Projection (Via Hyper Beam), Resistance to Psychic, Dark and Ghost Type moves |-|Kiki=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Metal Manipulation (Via Iron Tail), Power Mimicry (Via Assist), Limited Power Nullification (Using Safeguard it can nullify Status Effect Inducement moves), Emotional Manipulation (Via Cute Charm and Attract), Sound Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Via Growl) |-|Rara=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis (Via Confusion), Binding, Forcefield Creation (Via Imprison), Sleep Manipulation (Via Hypnosis), Resistance to Fighting and Psychic Type moves |-|Mumu=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation (Via Water Gun, Muddy Water and Hydro Cannon), Earth Manipulation (Via Mud-Slap, Earthquake, Mud Shot and Mud Sport), Martial Arts (Via Rock Smash and Hammer Arm), Limited Reactive Power Level (Via Torrent), Resistance to Fire, Rock, Poison and Steel Type moves |-|Feefee=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Forcefield Creation (Via Light Screen), Attack Reflection (Via Mirror Coat), Water Manipulation (Via Water Pulse), Ice Manipulation (Via Ice Beam and Blizzard), Limited Reactive Power Level (Via Marvel Scale), Resistance to Steel, Fire, Water and Ice Type moves |-|Fofo=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weather Manipulation (Via Hail and Sunny Day), Transformation (Via Forecast), Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Via Weather Ball) Attack Potency: Street Level | At least City Level as a Poochyena (Defeated a wild Serviper with ease), Mountain Level is a Mightyena (Defeated a horde of Grumpig's within a few seconds), Country Level in the Emerald chapters (In the Emerald chapters Ruby's entire team fought against the other Pokédex Holders, like Red, Green and Yellow, in a tournament) |''' At least '''City Level as a Skitty (Defeated a Crawdaunt with ease), Mountain Level as a Delcatty (Scales to Nana), Country Level in the Emerald chapters |''' At least '''City Level as a Ralts (Scales to Nana and Kiki), At least City Level as a Kirlia, Country Level as a Gardevoir, Higher as a Mega-Gardevoir |''' At least City Level''' as a Mudkip (Scales to the rest of Ruby's team and Sapphire's Torchic), At least City Level as a Marshstomp (Fought against Courtney's Ninetails and Norman's Vigoroth Pokémon), Mountain Level as a Swampert (Scales to powerful Pokémon like Machamp and Tyranatar), Country Level in the Emerald chapters, Higher as a Mega-Swampert |''' At least '''City Level as a Feebas (Is able to generate a forcefield that can block attacks from both a Zangoose and a Serviper at the same time), Mountain Level as a Milotic (Should scale to the rest of Ruby's team), Country Level in the Emerald chapters | City Level at the beginning of the Ruby & Sapphire chapters (Completely destroyed one of Mumu's attacks), Mountain Level at the end of the Ruby & Sapphire chapters (Scales to the rest of Ruby's team), Country Level in the Emerald chapters Speed: Peak Human movement with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Is comparable to Sapphire) | Massively Hypersonic (Ruby's Pokémon fought against Pokémon like Red's team)' | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic' | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Street Level | At least City Level as a Poochyena, Mountain Level is a Mightyena, Country Level in the Emerald chapters |''' At least '''City Level as a Skitty, Mountain Level as a Delcatty, Country Level in the Emerald chapters |''' '''City Level as a Ralts, At least City Level as a Kirlia, Country Level as a Gardevoir, Higher as a Mega-Gardevoir | City Level as a Mudkip, At least City Level as a Marshstomp, Mountain Level as a Swampert, Country Level in the Emerald chapters, Higher as a Mega-Swampert |''' At least '''City Level as a Feebas, Mountain Level as a Milotic, Country Level in the Emerald chapters | '''At least '''City Level at the beginning of the Ruby & Sapphire chapters, Mountain Level at the end of the Ruby & Sapphire chapters, Country Level in the Emerald chapters Durability: City Level (Should scale to Sapphire)' |' At least City Level as a Poochyena, Mountain Level is a Mightyena, Country Level in the Emerald chapters (In the Emerald chapters her Pokémon take hits from other Pokédex Holders Pokémon) |''' At least '''City Level as a Skitty, Mountain Level as a Delcatty, Country Level in the Emerald chapters |''' '''City Level as a Ralts, At least City Level as a Kirlia, Country Level as a Gardevoir, Higher as a Mega-Gardevoir | City Level as a Mudkip, At least City Level as a Marshstomp, Mountain Level as a Swampert, Country Level in the Emerald chapters, Higher as a Mega-Swampert |''' At least '''City Level as a Feebas, Mountain Level as a Milotic, Country Level in the Emerald chapters | City Level at the beginning of the Ruby & Sapphire chapters, Mountain Level at the end of the Ruby & Sapphire chapters, Country Level in the Emerald chapters Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Pokéballs, Pokédex, Running Shoes Intelligence: High (Has come up with strategies which have gotten him out of nearly impossible scenarios) Weaknesses: None Notable |''' Is weak to Bug, Fairy and Fighting Type moves '''| Is weak to Fighting Type moves |''' Is weak to Dark, Bug and Ghost Type moves | Is weak to Grass Type moves '''| Is weak to Dark, Bug and Ghost Type moves''' |''' Is weak to Grass and Electric Type moves |''' Is weak to Fighting Type moves (In its normal form), Ground, Rock and Water Type moves (In its Sunny Form), Grass and Electric Type moves (In its Rainy Form), Fighting, Fire, Rock and Steel Type moves (In its Snowy Form) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Nana: Nana is a Mightyena. Ruby caught before he arrived in Hoenn. It is a Dark Type Pokémon. ** Leer: Leer is a Normal Type move where Nana glares at the opponent which lowers their defence. ** Bite: Bite is a Dark Type move where Nana chomps down on the opponent with its sharpened teeth. ** Hyper Beam: Hyper Beam is a Normal Type move where Nana fires a powerful beam of energy from its mouth. ** Roar: Roar is a Normal Type move where Nana roars at the opponent which makes them lose the will to fight. ** Take Down: Take Down is a Normal Type move where Nana tackles the opponent so hard that it takes recoil damage. ** Odor Sleuth: Odor Sleuth is a Normal Type move where Nana uses its nose to find where its opponent is. ** Howl: Howl is a Normal Type move where Nana lets out a howl which increases its attack. ** Intimidate: Intimidate is Nana's natural ability. It lowers the opponent's attack via Fear. * Kiki: Kiki is a Delcatty. It was one of Ruby's first Pokémon and was given to him by his father, Norman. It is a Normal Type Pokémon. ** Safeguard: Safeguard is a Normal Type move where Kiki creates a barrier which protects Kiki from status effects. ** Double-Edge: Double-Edge is a Normal Type move where Kiki tackles the opponent so hard that it has recoil damage. ** Iron Tail: Iron Tail is a Steel Type move where Kiki turns her tail into metal and hits the opponent with it. ** Growl: Growl is a Normal Type move where Kiki growls at the opponent which lowers the opponent's attack. ** Attract: Attract is a Normal Type move where Kiki makes the opponent fall in love with her. ** Covet: Covet is a Normal Type move where Kiki steals the item that the opponent is holding. ** Assist: Assist is a Normal Type move where Kiki randomly uses one of the moves that anyone of Ruby's other Pokémon knows. ** Cute Charm: Cute Charm is Kiki's natural ability. It makes the opponent fall in love with Kiki if they make contact with each other. * Rara: Rara is a Gardevoir. Ruby caught before he arrived in Hoenn before he lost it due to an earthquake and didn't get it back till the end of his journey. It is a Psychic Type Pokémon. ** Confusion: Confusion is a Psychic Type move where Rara lifts the opponent with her mind. ** Imprison: Imprison is a Psychic Type move where Rara creates a forcefield around the opponent to stop it from moving. ** Hypnosis: Hypnosis is a Psychic Type move where Rara makes a psychic wave which puts the opponent to sleep. ** Shadow Ball: Shadow Ball is a Ghost Type move where Rara shoots out a ball of ghostly energy at the opponent. ** Misty Terrain: Misty Terrain is a Fairy Type move where Rara creates an energy field which halves the damage that Dragon Types moves can deal. ** Synchronize: Synchronize is Rara's natural ability. It allows Rara to give Rara's opponent whatever status effect has been induced. * Mumu: Mumu is a Swampert. It was given to Ruby by Professor Birch which Ruby used to protect himself before he decided to use it in the Contests. It is a Water and Ground Type Pokémon. ** Water Gun: Water Gun is a Water Type move where Mumu shoots a stream of water from its mouth. ** Mud-Slap: '''Mud-Slap is a Ground Type move where Mumu slaps the ground and causes mud to hit the opponent. ** '''Earthquake: Earthquake is a Ground Type move where Mumu shakes the ground to causes a small isolated earthquake. ** Mud Shot: Mud Shot is a Ground Type move where Mumu shoots a ball of mud out of its mouth at the opponent. ** Rock Smash: Rock Smash is a Fighting Type move where Mumu pushes both hands onto the opponent in an attempt to crack them open. ** Bide: Bide is a Normal Type move where Mumu charges up an attack which takes every bit of damage the opponent dealt which Mumu was charging and hits the opponent with it. ** Muddy Water: Muddy Water is a Water Type move where Mumu releases a stream of muddy water from its mouth to hit the opponent. ** Mud Sport: Mud Sport is a Ground Type move where Mumu covers its body in mud to decreases electrical attacks. ** Endeavor: Endeavor is a Normal Type move where Mumu gathers all of its strength to push the opponent back. ** Hydro Cannon: Hydro Cannon is a Water Type move where Mumu shoots a concentrated water blast out of its mouth. ** Hammer Arm: Hammer Arm is a Fighting Type move where Mumu throws a fast punch which lowers the speed of the opponent. ** Torrent: Torrent is Mumu's natural ability. It allows Mumu's Water Type move to increase the damage they do while Mumu has low HP. * Feefee: Feefee is a Milotic. It was forced onto Ruby by a fisherman as a Feebas who wanted to breed them after Ruby threw it away and it came back to Ruby, it evolved when Ruby gave up one of his Beauty Contest Ribbon to Feefee which caused it to evolve. It is a Water Type Pokémon. ** Light Screen: Light Screen is a Psychic Type move where Feefee creates a psychic barrier to protect itself. ** Mirror Coat: Mirror Coat is a Psychic Type move where Feefee creates a barrier which reflects any special moves back to its opponent. ** Ice Beam: Ice Beam is an Ice Type move where Feefee fires a beam of ice energy which can freeze the opponent. ** Water Pulse: Water Pulse is a Water Type move where Feefee shoots a wave of water at the opponent. ** Blizzard: Blizzard is an Ice Type move where Feefee creates a small isolated blizzard. ** Marvel Scale: Marvel Scale is Feefee's natural ability. It increases Feefee's defence when it is inflicted with a status effect. * Fofo: Fofo is a Castform. It originally belonged to the Devon Corporation but it was given Ruby for protection. It is a Normal Type Pokémon. ** Shadow Ball: Shadow Ball is a Ghost Type move which Fofo can use in its normal form. Fofo shoots out a ball of ghostly energy at the opponent. ** Weather Ball: Weather Ball is a Normal Type move which Castform can use in any of its forms. Fofo fires an energy ball which takes on the elemental properties of the weather condition, Fire for Sunny, Water for Rain, Ice for Snow and Rock for Sandstorms. ** Sunny Day: '''Sunny Day is a Fire Type move which Fofo can use in its Sunny Form. Fofo changes the weather to make it very bright, this has the effect of weakening Water Type move and increasing the power of Fire Type moves. ** '''Hail: Hail is an Ice Type move which Fofo can use in its Snowy Form. Fofo changes the weather to make it hail, this has the effect of damaging any non-Ice Type Pokémon. ** Forecast: Forecast is Fofo's natural ability. It causes Fofo to change its form into whatever weather condition is the Sunny Form for Sunny which is a Fire Type, Rainy Form for Rain which is a Water Type and Snowy Form for Hail which is an Ice Type. Key: Ruby | Nana (Mightyena) | Kiki (Delcatty) | Rara (Gardevior) | Mumu (Swampert) | Feefee (Milotic) | Fofo (Castform) Note: This profile doesn't include Celebi since Ruby only used it once and after that, it flew away from him. Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6